This invention relates to an improved one-piece plastic strap clamp and more particularly, to a one-piece plastic strap clamp that includes a body and base portion with complementary cooperating teeth, and with an accessible release latch integrally formed with the body to permit release of the cooperating teeth on the body and base portion of the user as desired.
A variety of strap clamps have been employed in the past for supporting together elongated wires, tubes or similar members. The straps clamps, made in different materials, generally comprise an elongated strap with a retainer or clamp at one end for securing the free end of the strap in bound relationship to the wires, tubes, or similar members. Such clamps originally were intended for one time use and the strap had to be cut or the clamp otherwise severed to release the retained members. Subsequently, releasable strap clamps were provided so as to permit adjustment or release of the strap clamp as desired.
Exemplary prior art pertaining to strap clamps known to applicant includes Vierspieren U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,347; Meyer U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,669; Thomas U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,923; Norily U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,752; Joyce U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,603; Bailey U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,444; Prodel U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,512; Seil U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,633 and Collier U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,485. Vierspieren U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,347 reveals a ring clamp wherein an integral releasable flap is employed to releasably secure the strap. The releasable flap is so constructed and arranged as to be difficult to operate with glooves on the hand of a user. Meyer U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,669 reveals an adjustable strap clamp with a latching lever pivoted on upright leg portions of a U-shaped base. Thomas U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,923 shows a combination strap and buckle for roller skates with a releasable latch means that would be relatively difficult for a user to manipulate with glooves. Noorily U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,750 pertains to an adjustable clamp having a hooked end that is releasable from a locked position in a retainer from exterior of the retainer. Joyce U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,603 and Bailey U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,444 relate to ties having straps with openings and the retainers having a lock tooth for engaging within a selected opening. Prodel U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,512 shows a one-piece releasable band clamp comprising a strap with a body at one end, the body including a transversely movable locking flap for engaging and retaining the strap in selected position. Seil U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,633 relates to a plastic strap clamp that includes a deformable latch that releasably engages the strap. Collier shows a bundle tie which comprises a plastic strap intended for one time use.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved one-piece plastic strap clamp that is simple in construction and operation, relatively inexpensive to manufacture, and overcomes the disadvantages and deficiencies of the prior constructions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved one-piece plastic strap clamp having a latch extending transversely relatively to the opening in the body so as to be readily accessible by the user for releasing the strap from locking engagement within the opening in the body.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description of the present invention.